


Said the Joker to the Thief

by Pennin_Ink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennin_Ink/pseuds/Pennin_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny doesn't like being kept in the dark. When he starts poking around into Jackson's disappearance, he lands himself and Stiles in a dangerous situation.</p><p>One-shot based on a Tumblr prompt from enigamtology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said the Joker to the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> enigmatology said: “There must be some way out of here” said the joker to the thief. - lyric from “All along the watchtower” Have some inspiration :)

“There’s gotta be a way outta here.” Stiles gasps out, slapping his hands against the corrugated iron that makes up the walls.

Four walls, rusty and bare, cement floor, blank ceiling with a single 20-watt bulb on a chain that swings drunkenly every time Stiles hits the wall too hard. It’s not a cell. It’s a cage. Stiles can see a hole in one of the walls, up toward the ceiling, and if he tilts his head just right he can make out the shine of a camera lens.

The door is chained from the outside. Stiles heard it when he tried to force it open with his now-aching shoulder.

Behind him, Danny is curled up in the corner, cradling his bleeding arm. Stiles slams a fist against the unyeilding wall and relents, hurrying to Danny’s side to take in the damage.

“It’s okay.” Stiles says, trying not to let his voice get too tight. “It’s just...it’s just claws, okay? It’s not even that deep. You’re gonna be okay.”

Danny shakes his head. “You--you mean I’m not gonna turn, right? ‘Cause--’cause it wasn’t a bite.”

Stles licks his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s...what I meant.”

“Because they’re _freaking werewolves_ , Stiles! God do you even...can you even remember how insane that sounds? How is this normal to you?” There are tears running down Danny’s cheeks. He doesn’t even seem to be aware of them.

Stiles hangs his head. “I am so sorry. I--we never should’ve let you stay in the dark this long.”

Danny swallows, it sounds way too thick, and Stiles starts to inwardly panic about internal bleeding. Oh Christ they gotta get out of here.

“I just...can’t believe...you wouldn’t think I’d try to find out what happened to Jackson.” Danny grits out, and Stiles feels his stomach plummet somewhere below his toes.

“We-we just didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. Jackson--”

“Is my best friend!” Danny snarls, and Stiles is almost proud of the refusal to say “was”.

“He’s one of the most important people in my life, and he was going through hell and nobody even thought to _tell me_. You made him go through it _alone_.” There’s fire in Danny’s eyes, so unlike anything Stiles ever saw from him before.

Stiles sighs and drops down beside Danny, resting his forearms on his knees. “Look, I get it. Okay? We screwed up. But, you know, we’ve been screwing up pretty much constantly since this whole thing started. I mean, you think we know what we’re doing? We’re just flailing around here trying not to die. _Trying_ , Danny. We don’t...always succeed.”

Danny slumps foreward, the grip on his bleeding arm going white at the knuckles. “We’re going to die now, aren’t we? ‘Cause of me.”

Stiles puts a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “No. No, look, Danny this isn’t your fault. Okay? You were trying to look out for your friend. You couldn’t have known--look, if you’re gonna blame somebody, blame me? Okay, or Scott. Or--or Derek. We tried to keep you from finding out. If we’d trusted you--I don’t know maybe we could’ve protected you better. Maybe you could’ve helped us.”

“Instead I lead you right into a trap.” Danny says, and there’s defeat in his voice.

Stiles brings his knees up to his chest. “It’s not the first time.” He says. “Look, Scott will find us. You know, and in the meantime...we just gotta stay calm. Alright? We’ll make it out of here.”

There’s no response, just a muffled half-sob.

“Danny?” He nudges Danny’s shoulder until he looks up.

“I promise.” Stiles says, pushing as much sincerity into it as he can manage. “We’re gonna make it.”

 


End file.
